Onyx Bathory History :
by BonnieBosch
Summary: Esta es la Historia de mi personaje favorito de The Coffin Club. es mi primer One-Shot espero que les guste. mal summary


**Disclaimer**** : ****Vampire Kisses ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece le pertenecen a Ellen Schreiber yo solo me adjudico la historia y el apellido de Onyx.**

**Summary: One-shot sobre la Historia de Onyx Bathory, personaje de "The Coffin Club", desde que nació hasta que llego a vivir al Coffin Club.**

**_____________________________________:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::______________________________________________**

**Onyx POV**

**Algunos se preguntaran de donde salió esta pequeña vampiro ojos y cabellos oscuros con una pequeña Joya de ónix en su colmillo y que todas las noches va al Club del Ataúd/ Coffin Club (N/A: no sabía se ponerlo en Ingles o en Español) con su mejor amiga Scarlet y baila hasta el Amanecer.**

**Bueno yo nací en Utah en 1847, Mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz y mi padre era dueño de una de las más grandes plantaciones y éramos de clase alta. Todavía recuerdo lo perfecta que fue mi vida, desde el día en que nací fui la bebita mas mimada en toda la ciudad, yo era hija única y era todo en la vida de mi padre, el me compraba los vestidos más caros y de los mejores diseñadores. Oh y las fiestas que teníamos! eran las mejores y más grandes del condado.**

**Cuando mi padre tenía que hacer un viaje de negocios a otro estado normalmente a Mobile me llevaba con el por qué no le gustaba dejarme sola. Recuerdo esa vez en Particular.**

**Fue en verano de 1863 nos encontrábamos en un viaje de negocios en Mobile. La rutina siempre era la misma; papi se iba a Trabajar en el día mientras yo iba de compras acompañada de Kathie, mi dama de compañía y nos veíamos en la noche en nuestra habitación de hotel cerca del puerto para salir a cenar. **

**Esa vez no fue diferente, mi padre salió a trabajar antes de que amaneciera, así que cuando desperté ya no estaba allí, desayune y le avise a Kathie de que saldríamos a comprar. Recuerdo que el cielo estaba despejado y de un bello color celeste. En el día entramos a tantas tiendas en Mobile que Kathie estaba exhausta para cuando llegamos a casa. Pero era muy temprano apenas había oscurecido , mi padre no regresaría pronto y yo había comprado unos bellísimos vestidos, así que decidí salir a pasear al puerto para exhibir mis nuevos vestidos.  
Recuerdo que Kathie me dijo que no fuera sin compañía que esperara hasta mañana cuando ella no estuviera tan cansada. No le hice caso y me fui a pasear .**

**Recuerdo que cuando lo vi pensé que era el más bello ser que jamás había visto, tenía el pelo rubio de un brillo espectacular ,recuerdo que imagine como se vería en la luz del sol brillando bajo los rayos de este, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y tenía el mejor cuerpo que había visto.**

**Lo vi acercarse en mi dirección pero nunca pensé que se dirigiría a mí y yo usualmente no hablaba con extraños pero cuando me saludo no pude evitar sonreírle y responderle, Ahí fue cuando comenzó la plática y mis días viva se empezaron a contar.**

**Se llamaba Anthony Duprée y tenía 16 años al igual que yo. Estaba en Mobile por un negocio y era dueño de un barco al que me invito a ir algún día. Me pareció Lindo e inofensivo así que decidí seguir viéndolo por lo menos hasta que uno de los dos se marchara de la ciudad, cerca de las 7 de la noche tuve que marcharme a casa porque mi padre estaría a punto de regresar , el me propuso vernos el día siguiente luego del anochecer en ese mismo lugar , yo acepte feliz de volverlo a ver al día siguiente…**

**La noche transcurrió normal, mi padre y yo cenamos en el restaurante del hotel y luego nos fuimos a dormir, yo no le mencione lo de Anthony porque sabía que reaccionaria mal y no me dejaría verlo otra vez. Al día Siguiente me quede en casa pintando, cosa que me encanta hacer, desde pequeña recibí clase de pintura y se desarrollo mi amor por el arte.**

**Mi padre me dijo que regresaría tarde, y yo no podía estar más feliz por eso, ya que tenía más tiempo para estar con Anthony. En cuanto oscureció Salí de la casa a escondidas y con mi mejor vestido me fui a encontrar con mi cita.**

**Cuando llegue lo vi, estaba sentado en una de las bancas del puerto con un bello traje ,su pelo brillando bajo la Luz de un faro y un bello ramo de rosas rojas en la mano. Nuestra cita fue tranquila , cenamos en uno de los restaurantes francés de los más caros del pueblo "La Paix". El fue romántico toda la noche, luego de comer dimos un paseo bajo la Luna, me fue a dejar a casa y quedamos de vernos el día siguiente también. Así transcurrieron 2 semanas y para el principio de la tercera yo ya estaba completamente enamorada de él y haría todo lo que me pidiera, según él esa noche iba a ser la más especial de todas y cenaríamos en su barco.**

**Luego de el anochecer nos vimos en la entrada al puerto , ahí me recogió y me llevo a su barco, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, los muebles que belleza! Todo el barco era como la casa que siempre habría querido tener, todo tan fino y bello …era perfecto.**

**Esa noche luego de cenar, me llevo a dar un tour por el barco. Cuando llegamos a su cuarto me empezó a besar, eran besos entre dulces y apasionados, ****Me tomó en vilo, al estilo nupcial, apegándome a su cuerpo, a su pecho. Mis brazos rodearon su nunca, y la distancia de su rostro era malditamente tentadora. No dejé de observar sus labios ni una sola vez. Me recostó en su cama y me empezó a besar de nuevo, pero esta vez no solo se quedo en mis labios recorrió mi cara, mis orejas y bajo por el cuello. Con su mano empezó a desabotonar mi vestido y yo hice lo mismo con su camisa. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo ni lo que iba a pasar, no tenía experiencia en esto, Anthony era mi primer novio.**

**Sus labios bajaron de mi cuello a mi pecho mientras yo recorría su cuello el bajo por mi estomago y regreso a mis Pechos. Mordió mi pezón sobre mi brassiere antes de quitármelo y empezó a succionar, era una sensación tan placentera, sentía que todo mi cuerpo se quemaba., ya no lo soportaba.**** Llegados al punto dónde íbamos derecho a un clímax desorbitante, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo y ahí fue cuando sentí sus labios posarse en mi cuello y luego un fuerte dolor en este. Anthony me había mordido.**

**En el momento me sentí un poco mareada y luego casi instantáneamente me desmaye.**

**Desperté un poco antes del anochecer del día siguiente y me encontré con que el barco había zarpado, busque por todo el barco a Anthony pero no lo encontré por ningún lado. Regrese a su recamara y me recosté en la cama a pensar. Ya no volvería a ver nunca a mi papa no a Kathie pero estaba al lado del único hombro que había amado y él me amaba a mí. O eso fue lo que pensé.**

**Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no note cuando oscureció hasta que vi a Anthony entrar al cuarto.  
Le pregunte qué había pasado y él me dijo que me había desmayado cuando sin querer me había mordido, pero que no me preocupara que el mordisco no había cruzado la piel.  
**

**Me dijo que había surgido un problema y que estábamos a 15 minutos de llegar a Nueva Orleans. **** Esa noche el me pregunto si quería quedarme con él para siempre, yo pensé que se refería a unos 60 años, pensé que me estaba proponiendo matrimonio. Estaba tan feliz de que el hombre que amaba me proponía matrimonio que no pensé en nada mas y le dije que sí. Esa noche fue la noche en que morí, en que Anthony me transformo.**

**La siguiente noche desperté en un ataúd, y quede en shock cuando Anthony me dijo que tenía que bajar del barco y morder a una persona humana para saciar mi sed.  
Como si no fuera suficiente esa misma noche me llevo a su mansión en Nueva Orleans para conocer a su clan.  
Resulto ser que él era el líder de un clan en el que estábamos 8 mujeres contándome a mí. El les había hecho lo mismo a todas, las había engañado y echo que se enamoraran de él para que luego de unas semanas llevarlas a su barco y desmayarlas para llevarlas allá y transformarlas.**

**Estaba muy triste, Anthony había dicho que lo nuestro era único y especial y luego me encuentro con que tiene 8 novias más. Una noche una de las otras novias me encontró llorando en una esquina de un cuarto desolado de la mansión, y me dijo que por lo menos iba a ser joven y bella por toda la eternidad. Bah! Como si eso fuera importante entonces.**

**Anthony nunca estaba en casa, estaba buscando nuevos miembros del clan, como él decía. Un día Anthony quiso convertir a Savannah una bella joven de Portland, pero al parecer ella ya estaba tomada por otro vampiro, El otro vampiro, recuerdo que se llamaba Caleb, lo reto a Duelo para ver quien se quedaba con Savannah, y mi pobre Anthony termino en una pila de basura.**

**Ahí me entere que cuando un líder moría teníamos que encontrar a otro y teníamos que hacer lo que él quisiera. A mi ya no me importaba el nuevo líder ni permanecer en esa casa, lo único que me hacia querer quedarme ahí era Anthony a quien todavía irónicamente amaba.  
**

**Esa noche me escape con uno de los sirvientes de Anthony que era humano. Yo quería salir de ahí y conocer el mundo y él quería simplemente su libertad.  
Robamos el bote de Anthony y nos fuimos rumbo a Nueva York ahí Chase y yo nos despedimos. Yo estaba sola en una ciudad extraña y no tenía lugar donde pasar la noche y mi ataúd seguía en el barco esperando que lo fuera a traer antes de venderlo.**

**Caminando por las calles vi a una linda muchacha de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes que se acerco a mí como si yo fuera una presa, la reconocí de inmediato: era un vampiro.  
Le explique que yo era como ella y me creyó y nos hicimos amigas.  
Si, es la bella rojiza que ustedes imaginan , era Scarlet.**

**Ella acepto cuidar de mí y darme refugio. Cada diez años nos mudamos de ciudad hasta que recientemente vinimos a vivir aquí a ****Hipsterville y encontramos refugio entre muchos como nosotras aquí en el Club del Ataúd.**

**______________________________:::::::::::::::::::::::::______________________::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_________**

**y bien? Que les pareció?  
Es mi primer One-Shot y Onyx es mi personaje favorito de la Saga de Vampire Kisses asi que decidi escribir su historia.**

**Para mis lectoras de "Para toda la eternidad" y "Another Love Story" les pido enserio perdón por la tardanza paro mi Memoria USB donde tengo guardados ambos fics está desaparecida y la sigo buscando así que no he podido actualizar. Tengo esperanza de encontrarla en la casa de mi papa, que es el único sitio donde me falta buscarla. Solo les pido un poco de paciencia los capítulos siguientes ya están terminados solo me falta mandárselos a mi Beta: Estrella D' Black.**

**Vampiresas gracias por su paciencia y por su apoyo siempre.**

**Reviews make me smile :]**

**Kisses Edward's Style, Emmet's Hugs & Bites Alexander's Style.**

**Bellesme Sterling**


End file.
